


Jealous Girl

by flickawhip



Series: Peyton Royce Imagines [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Peyton needs to reassure you she's still yours...





	Jealous Girl

\- “What did you say?”  
\- Peyton is almost staring at you  
\- She looks almost angry  
\- Then she smiles  
\- “You’re jealous, aren’t you?”  
\- You try to deny it at first  
\- You are jealous  
\- Hate that she’s so close to Billie  
\- It feels almost dangerous  
\- Like Billie could steal her and leave you alone  
\- “I’m not jealous.”  
\- You lie  
\- She sighs  
\- Pulls you closer  
\- Moves to kiss you softly  
\- “You are... I can tell...”  
\- “So what if I am? You’re so close to her...”  
\- You admit it weakly  
\- “I don’t want to lose you...”  
\- “She knows I chose you Babe...”  
\- Peyton’s voice is soft  
\- Her touch light on your cheek  
\- “I’m not choosing anyone but you...”


End file.
